Conventionally, a grommet is known that is attached to the joint between tube members in which electrical wires are inserted, and prevents the intrusion of water into the tube members through the joint. For example, in a wire harness disclosed in JP 2016-92979A, a grommet is attached to the joint between a corrugated tube and a shield pipe in which a plurality of electrical wire are collectively inserted. The corrugated tube encloses and protects a braided member that is connected to an end portion of the shield pipe. The grommet is tubular, with one end fitted around the end portion of the shield pipe, and the other end fitted around an end portion of the corrugated tube. The two end portions of the grommet are fastened with clamping bands, and are elastically in close contact with the shield pipe and the corrugated tube.
The grommet described above is attached at a predetermined position after performing the operations of inserting electrical wires into the shield pipe, attaching the braided member to the end portion of the shield pipe by crimping, and then covering the braided member with the corrugated tube. During the above-described operations, the grommet is arranged on the shield pipe or on the corrugated tube side, and then moved in the axial direction after the above-described operations and attached at a predetermined position.
JP 2016-92979A is an example of related art.